Lanipator
Lanipator is a voice actor, editor and writer for TeamFourStar. He is one of the co-founders of TeamFourStar, and has starred in numerous abridged projects and series. History Lanipator began abridging in his senior year of highschool, after a rugby injury to his back led to him being unable to move around very easily and having little to do with his time except browsing the internet. He first came across LittleKuriboh's Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series mid-way through the Duelist Kingdom arc, and then Vegeta3986 & MasakoX's Naruto The Abridged Series and Hbi2k's Berserk: The Abridged Series, before deciding to begin an abridged series of his own. He chose Yu Yu Hakusho because it was one of the two anime series that he owned the DVD's for at the time, and the other one (Berserk) was already being abridged. Lanipator started with impressions on a children's radio station at a young age, and later participated in highschool theatre and choir. He went on to receive formal acting training through an undergraduate degree in Theatre at the University of San Diego. On June 1, 2009, Lanipator began a series of obscure anime reviews titled Outside the Otaku. Lanipator's Abridging Projects Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z Abridged Writer/Voice Actor (2008-present) Characters: Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Shenron, Mr. Popo, Master Roshi (season 3 onwards), Goten, Goz, All purple Saiyans from the past (Played a very small part as Raditz in episode 1. Also voiced him in DBZ Kai Abridged) World's Strongest Abridged Abridgement of the Dragon Ball Z movie, made before TFS was formed. (2008) Characters: Piccolo, Krillin, Dr. Kochin, Blub-Blub, Shenron, Douchebag Dead Zone Abridged Abridgement of the Dragon Ball Z movie, made before TFS was formed. (2007) Characters: Piccolo, Krillin, Douche Bag, Shenron, Chi-Chi Yu Yu Hakusho Abridged Writer/Editor/Voice Actor (2007-2011) Characters: Solo Series. Voices almost all of them. Abridging Resume Lanipator has voice acted in several projects connected with TeamFourStar members. Major Voice Roles * Hellsing Ultimate Abridged (by Team Four Star) - The Major (2010 - 2018) * Final Fantasy VII: Machinabridged (Team Four Star) - Cait Sith/Mog, Reeve Tuesti (2015 - present) Guest Appearances 2016 * Sword Art Online Abridged '''- Bob (ep. 9) 2014 * '''Pokemon The 'Bridged Series - Mitch (ep. 19) * Jojo's Bizarre Aventure Abridged : Bruford (ep. 4) 2013 * TFS's Attack on Titan Abridged - Verman 2011 * Kampfer Abridged (by MasakoX) - Mikoto (transformed) 2010 * LittleKuriboh's Ninjabridge - Zabuza 2009 and earlier * Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds One Shot Parody Special (Card Games for Charity) - as himself * Naruto Abridged Episode 14 - Neighborhood Watch Committee * Rurouni Kenshin Abridged * Death Note Abridged (by TeamDattebayo) - Episode 9 only. Took over roles by DirtyDan88 * ARDBZ Tree of Might Retelling - Yusuke Urameshi * Inuyasha Episode Infinity - Inuyasha Trivia * As revealed in Lanipator's Answers 7, the name Lanipator comes from a series of 2 or 3-letter abbreviations: "La" from his last name ('La'ndis), "ni" from his first name ('Ni'ck), "pa" from his mother's maiden name ('Pa'rker), and "tor" from the city he was born in ('Tor'rance). * Vegeta3986 and MasakoX referenced Yu Yu Hakusho Abridged in Naruto Abridged Episode 14 when the Neighborhood Watch Committee appeared. * The pronunciation of "Lanipator" is often the butt of jokes in some abridged series, especially Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged. * Lanipator's AMA on Reddit (Jul 25, 2013) * Lanipator admits to being the worst at video games. * Lanipator has admitted that the hardest voice for him to do is an old woman's voice. * In episode 59 of the Pokemon Leaf Green Nuzlocke on the TFS Gaming channel, Lanipator revealed that he is related to the first commissioner of Major League Baseball, Judge Kenesaw Mountain Landis. * While in middle school, Lanipator attended summer camp and became friends with current WWE Superstar Ariya Daivari * Interestingly, Lanipator voices Vegeta, Mr. Popo, Piccolo, and Shenron in the Abridged series. Christopher Sabat also voices these four characters in Dragon Ball Z, the actual show. Navigation Category:Cast Category:Guest Cast Category:A to Z